


Into Submission

by Intheimpalababy (Stonathanstans)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Swap, Bottom Sam, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Intheimpalababy
Summary: Sam is a sub. Dean is the dom that gives him whatever it is that he needs





	Into Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this was a long time coming and I can't thank the mods enough af the wincest reverse bang for this.. and to my artist Klaudia for this amazing artwork that she did for this.

There's a loud thump, the sound of the door slamming and Dean knows, knows already what it is. Sam's had a bad day at work. Dean Winchester hops down from the bed, turning the television off as he does and slips on a pair of Sam's boxers, the black material hanging off of him as he makes his way downstairs. 

 

When he makes his way downstairs he can see Sam angrily pulling off his tie, tossing it onto the floor along with his jacket and shirt. Sam's eyes catch Dean's and he already knows what time it is. 

 

“The black box?” Dean questions and Sam nods. 

 

“Mix it with the brown belt, and can I have a whiskey on the rocks before we start?” 

 

Dean nods, heading towards the kitchen. Anything Sam wanted. He would always give Sam whatever he asked. He was grateful, anyway when the thirty-two year CEO of Sandover enterprises had found him in a bar, hustling pool.and asked him if he wanted to make an easy grand.

 

_ “I won't ask for much, just….you ever have those moment when you just need to unwind?” Sam was watching Dean with a sense of calm, but his hands were shaking. He didn't know what exactly to do. Most times when people.came to him like this, he'd drop to his knees and make them forget for just a moment. With Sam Wesson, he wasn't sure what the man wanted.  _

 

_ “And what do you want me to do? What is it that I can do for you?”  _

 

_ Sam stares at him. Something flicks through his eyes and maybe Dean knows, perhaps he does but he can't be sure.  _

 

_ “I need to give up control. When my work days are hard. In the daytime I'm this ruthless person that would sell his mother for a corn chip. At night, I need to be something else. I need you to be something for me that I can't ask anyone else for.”  _

 

It started that night. 

 

Dean, the nineteen year old couldn't pass this up. He was getting a place to stay, cash and food and whatever else he wanted and he'd have to be a fool to say no to that. 

 

Dean comes back into the living room with a bottle of whiskey and a cup for Sam. He sets the bottle down on the table before taking a seat next to Sam. He pours the brown liquid into the cup, handing it to Sam. 

 

“Once you finish that I'll begin.” 

 

“Where's the box?” Sam sits the glass on the table. 

 

Dean smiles, leaning over and  pressing a small kiss to Sam's lips. 

 

“Easy there tiger. In time. I want to work our way up to it. You've had a stressful day. Why don't you tell me about it?” 

 

Dean stands, slips out of the boxers before moving and removing Sam's pants and underwear. 

 

“Zachariah. I can't… god I can't deal with him! He's so insufferable. Ever since I took that promotion that he wanted he's been making my life a fucking nightmare. He doesn't do anything that he's supposed to do and he make the newbies wait on him hand and foot when they're supposed to be doing their jobs.” 

 

Dean removes something from beneath the couch. What Sam didn't know was that he already had the box out, using it before he had gotten home and had forgotten to put it back in it's spot. 

 

“Why don't you fire him?” 

 

Dean takes out the black double ended dildo that Sam loves oh so much and places it on the couch next to Sam's hand. 

 

“Trust me, I want to. But he's basically married to Vivian. She's A direct descendent of Sandover. Even though I'm the CEO and I've known Vivian almost my entire life, Zachariah is her boytoy. I can't do shit without her knowing about it.” 

 

Dean shakes his head, not really caring about this Vivian or Zachariah. His only thought and main focus was Sam. He was paid to tend to Sam, even though that could change. When all of this began he was only doing it for the money and yet, all of that slowly began to change as he found himself falling in love with Sam. 

 

“Alright. Color?”  Dean asks, getting to this feet. He looks down at Sam's cock, noticing how it twitches, coming to life as Sam's eyes lock with his own. 

 

Sam moves, sitting just fully and pulling Dean towards him by the waist. 

 

“Green.” 

 

Dean kisses the top of Sam's head. 

 

“Good. We're about to start.” 

 

Sam nods and allows Dean to grab his hand. 

 

“Where do you want to do this? Bedroom or here?” 

 

Sam shrugs. “I don't feel like moving, plus I'm already here.” 

 

Dean pulls Sam up from the couch and sits in his place. 

 

“Kneel.” Dean commands and Sam obeys. The scene started and Sam already knew his part. He reaches towards his neck, noting one major thing missing. It doesn't go unnoticed by Dean who chuckles. 

 

“Does my boy want his collar?” 

 

Sam shakes his head, eyes pleading. The collar made him feel safe, Dean knew that much. He remembers when he had seen the dark leather material at the sex shop. He had gone in only to find some new dildos for him to try out on Sam when he seen it sitting in the window. 

 

It was an adjustable leather made studded collar. In the middle of it, in a deep shade of red was a heart. A little cheesy, but Dean didn't care, he actually liked it a lot. 

 

And apparently Sam did as well. 

 

Dean runs a hand through Sam's hair as he stands up and heads to the bedroom. Sam knows better than to follow or even move when Dean does and when he comes back, Dean's heart swells at the sight of Sam still in the same position. 

 

“Good Boy.” 

 

Dean sits back in his spot, urging Sam to move forward. Sam does as he's told, moving until his head is practically in Dean's lap. Dean presses a kiss to his lips, holding his head up and placing the collar securely around his neck. 

  
  


+

 

Dean is unsure of what Sam's doing, his body is stiff, Dean can feel it. This whole thing was new to him. They had done a lot of things but anal fingering had never been one of them. Sam had been a bit too scared and Dean didn't want to drive him off or make him lose himself in the scene. 

 

Dean raises an eyebrow, curiosity taking over him when he watches Sam writhe in pleasure. Dean slowly begins to twists his fingers a little around Sam's entrance.  

 

Sam moans, gripping at Dean's shoulders as he does. 

Dean locks eyes with Sam, a slow smile crossing his lips. 

 

His boy was happy.  

 

“More.” Sam breathes out, he holds Dean's hand, knowing its a risk but he chances it. “Can I… can you? Please?”  

 

“Like this?” Dean twists his finger, and then demonstrates, with his other hand asking Sam if this is what he wants. A slow nod follows a curt smile.    
  
Sam’s limits are three, Dean can see it. His body begins to tense and he's shaking against Dean's fingers.  However, he doesn’t tell Dean to stop, doesn't want him to stop. There's sweat dripping down Sam's forehead and they've barely just begun. 

 

Dean falls, really falls whenever his lips press against Sam's. It's almost like the first time that the two of them kissed, days after their agreement had begin.  Vanilla and honey. Sam had tasted like those two flavors and whether it had been the breakfast that they had that morning or if he was always like that, Dean had fallen that moment in love with the CEO.    
  


“Tell me what you want next.” Dean says against Sam's mouth. “It's your only chance to tell me. You won't get another one.” 

 

Sam nods. He knows what this means to him. Dean never gives him a say in their scenes. He's always the obedient one, always keeps quiet until Dean gives his permission on it. 

 

“I want you to fuck me.” Sam gasps out. Dean smirks. 

“Is that so? Is that what you really want me to do? Do you think that you've earned it?” 

 

Sam shifts his hips upwards, grinning against Dean's hand. “Tell me baby. Tell me that you've earned the right to my cock. From what I've seen, you've been a very bad boy. I don't think that you have.” 

 

Sam whines, nudging Dean with his leg. 

 

“Please.” He gasps out. 

 

“Please what?” Dean asks. He runs a hand up Sam's chest, earning a shiver from the man. 

 

“Please  _ sir. _ Please can I have your cock? Please? I've earned it. I've been a good boy.” 

 

Dean leans down and presses a small kiss to the corner of Sam's mouth, earning a low moan. 

 

“Not yet baby. Not yet. Maybe if you can endure a few minutes of having my favorite toy inside of you then maybe you can earn my cock.” 

 

Sam whines again, wrapping his legs around Dean's waist.    
  


“Is that what my baby gonna do? Is my baby gonna be a good boy and do as I say?” 

 

Sam nods, dropping his legs. Dean leans down and presses a kiss to his lips before he stands up and heads towards the bedroom. He looks around for bit, finally spotting the toy sitting just underneath Sam's side of the bed. 

 

Naughty boy.  

 

He would be punished for this later. But right now, Dean just needs to make sure that Sam is enjoying himself. 

 

When he comes back out of the room, he can't help but grin at the sight before him. Sam's still on the floor, writhing around with a hand hovering just over his cock. He wants to touch but knows that he's not allowed. 

 

Dean drops to his knees beside Sam and places a hand over his heart. 

 

“My good, good boy. Are you ready?” 

 

Sam nods. 

 

Dean moves the toy towards Sam's entrance, testing before pushing it all the way inside of him. 

 

“That's a good boy. Good.” Dean sooths. “That's it. Relax, breath.” 

 

Sam does as he's told just as the toy slips all the way inside of him. 

 

“Good. I'm gonna fuck you with this for a while and if you can hold on, if you don't come at all while I'm doing this I will fuck you tonight. Do you understand?” 

 

Sam nods. 

 

“And if you come, at all. You won't get fucked. You'll have to settle with the cage tonight while we sleep.” 

 

Sam nods in understanding. He allows Dean to adjust him on the floor, keeping his moans as low as he could while Dean slowly pushes the toy in and out of him. 

 

“God. Dean!” 

 

“Fuck, you're beautiful. And you're so good. You're doing a very good job right now.” 

 

Dean slips the toy out, tossing it to the side and kissing Sam, pulling him just a bit to his chest. 

 

“Ready?” 

 

Sam nods. 

 

“Color?” 

 

“Green.” 

 

“Alright then.” 

 

                                                 -

  
  
  


Dean curses with every inhale and exhale that he takes, he runs the backside of his left hand along the collar., Tugging it and pulling Sam's head back towards him. Dean places a kiss to the back of his neck, biting down lightly.  

 

Dean looks down at his boy, down at Sam and wonders how, just how much luck had been on his side when Sam walked in that night. Dean wasn't even supposed to be there. He was supposed to be meeting another client who had suddenly cancelled on him. 

 

Then he managed to meet Sam, fall in love and be secure. 

 

“I love you so much. So much.” Dean gasps out, moving his hips and thrusting into Sam, holding the collar as he does. 

  
  
“Fuck, fuck!” Sam shouts.  He pushes his hips back against Dean's cock, urging him deeper. 

 

“You like that huh? Whatever my baby boy wants.”    
  
  
“De… Dean, fuck, please go quicker… God, god, come, I'm gonna...,” Sam whispers, his voice is hoarse, quiet. Dean almost didn't hear him. 

 

“Come. Come for me.” 

 

Dean moves his hand down to Sam's cock, jerking him off with the same movement as his strokes. 

 

“Fuck. I'm gonna come too. Is that what you want me to do? Want me to come? Come inside of you?” 

 

Sam shakes his head. 

 

“Fill me up with your come.” 

 

“Are you going to take a more active role? You gonna stand up to Zachariah?” 

 

Sam lowers his head. He can't, he's afraid of losing his job. 

 

“I can't. Sir I can't….” 

 

Dean nods. “That's okay. That's okay baby. You just won't get my come inside of you.” 

  
  
Sam comes with a shout, Dean does too. 

 

Dean pulls out of Sam, pushing him flat on the bed, angling his cock;  thick spurts shoot down onto Sam's back. 

 

Dean turns him over, making a note to wash the sheets while Sam's at work. 

 

“Color?” 

 

“Green.” 

 

Dean leans down, The waves of his orgasm  subside and, panting, he begins to remove the collar. Sam's hand catches his. 

 

“Can I wear it to bed? Please?” 

 

Dean nods. 

 

“Color?” 

 

Sam rolls his eyes. “You just asked. I'm good.” 

 

“Need to double check. Come on, get up.. let's get you all cleaned up okay?” 

 

Sam shakes his head, beads of sweat falling onto the bed. 

 

“Can we just lay here for a while? Please? I just want you to hold me.” 

 

                                                +

 

When Dean wakes up the next morning Sam's gone, a note rests on Sam's pillow. Dean picks it up, opens it and smiles a little to himself. 

 

I know that it's my day off and no, I didn't go into the office but I have something special planned for you. Don't think that I didn't remember…. HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAN 

 

Dean stills, he had forgotten. He had forgotten his own birthday. And yet, Sam had remembered even after the scene that they went through last night. 

 

Dean takes his phone out from the side of his bed and sends a quick text to Sam. 

 

**Sammy || 8:00am** You don't have to do anything for my birthday, honestly. 

 

**From Sammy || 8:01am** I want to  you can't stop me Dean. I have a special day planned. Just be ready by the time I get there. You have an hour. And I promise, I will spoil you as much as you have spoiled me.

 

Dean tries to call Sam. Really, he doesn't need anything special for his birthday. As long as Sam is there, everything is fine for him. 

 

**To Jess || 8:10 am** Do you know what Sam is planning? He wouldn't tell me exactly and he's not answering my calls

 

**From Jess || 8:11am** I can't tell u that De, It's a surprise for your birthday!!! But I do know what he's planning and you're going to love it!!

 

**To Jess || 8:14am** Please tell me he's not spending a lot of cash on me. I don't want that 

 

There's not a reply after that and most likely Sam caught her texting him. Whatever he has planned, no one, was going to tell him. 

 

All he could do was wait. 

                                          +

 

Dean finds himself standing outside of Sam's office building not even two hours later. He goes in without hesitation and waits on the elevator. He really doesn't need Sam going all out for him on his birthday,  especially with the rumor mill turning about him and Sam's relationship. Most of their friends (Sam's anyway) did not trust him anywhere near Sam or his bank account and only thought that Dean was after his money. 

 

Jess was the only one that truly believed Dean and trusted him with Sam's heart. It was one of the reasons he loved her. 

 

‘You're Dean right?” Dean's not even through the elevator door when a man comes up to him. He's balding, a wicked smile gracing his lips. 

 

“How do you know who I am?” 

 

The man grins, holds out a hand for him to shake. Dean takes it hesitantly but he does shake the man's hand. Wondering just how he knew him. 

 

“Your picture is on Sam's desk. I remember those green eyes. And when I saw you, well. This makes my day. I'm Zachariah.” 

 

Now it makes sense.  _ Zachariah  _

 

The bane of Sam's existence. 

 

Zachariah wraps an arm around Dean's shoulder and begins to lead him away from the elevator. 

 

“I'm just here to see Sam. I don't want to wander too far.” 

 

Zachariah laughs, pulling Dean close to him. 

 

“Sam's in a meeting and it's gonna be awhile until he gets out. How about you hang out in my office until it's over? Tell me some stories about our good buddy Sam.” 

 

Dean removes himself from Zachariah. “I'd much rather wait in Sam's office for him. I'd feel more comfortable.” 

 

“By all means. But just so you know, there's cameras all over this place. So don't do anything I wouldn't do!” 

 

He's gone in an instant and Dean looks around the office. No one seemed to pay him much attention and he was almost too afraid to ask anyone where Sam's office was. 

 

“Dean?” A familiar voice and Dean breathes a sigh of relief. He looks over and sees Sam coming his way. “What are you doing here?” 

 

Sam begins to walk ahead of Dean, his signal to follow him. 

 

Once they get into his office, Sam closes the blinds and the door.

 

“It's about the birthday. I don't  _ want  _ anything big or special. I just want to spend the night out or in. Depending with you. Don't make a big deal out of something that's not even a big deal.” 

 

Sam frowns. “It's a big deal to me. You're important to me and so this is important to me. I want to give you something special. Also as a thank you for everything that you've done for me.” 

 

Sam pulls Dean towards him and searches his eyes, asking if it's okay to kiss him. 

 

Dean nods and Sam presses his lips to Dean's. 

 

“Let me do this for you? Please?” 

 

“Sammy….” Dean rolls his eyes. “It's not a big deal.” 

 

Sam wraps his arms around Dean's shoulders. 

“It's too late anyway. I have everything set up. There's no getting out of this one.” 

 

Dean rests his head against Sam's broad shoulders, listening to his heart beating. 

 

“Fine. But you're being a bad boy. You're in for a punishment tonight. Disrespecting me like this.” 

 

“I'll take the punishment.” 

 

Dean pulls away. There's lust resting in Sam's eyes. He wants something and Dean wants to give it to him.

 

Then Zachariah and his words worm their way back into his mind. 

 

“I met Zachariah.” 

 

Sam groans. “What did he want?” 

 

“He wanted me to wait in his office until your meeting was over. He's gives me a kind of creepy vibe. Plus he said that there's cameras all over? If there are then we can't--- I can't give you what you want.” 

 

Sam rolls his eyes. “He's not wrong about that. However don't let him get to you. I know a spot that's camera free. It's my lunch. Come on.” 

 

Sam places a hand on the small of Dean's back, leading him out of the office and towards the elevator. 

 

“I hope you don't mean the elevator.” Dean frowns when Sam doesn't push any buttons and the door is just open. “We are not fucking in an elevator.” 

 

“No. It's on the fifth floor. The executive floor. Jess is up there and she doesn't have cameras in her office. I sent a message.” Sam waves his phone around. “She says it's fine. Just we can't make a mess.” 

 

                                         +

 

Sam's panting, Dean's sitting in Jess’ chair with Sam's head between his legs. Dean's running his hands through Sam's now dampened hair, holding him close by the end of his tie, wrapped snug around Sam's throat. 

 

“You gonna suck me off like a good boy?” 

 

Sam nods. 

 

“You gonna give me what  **I** want right?” 

 

Another nod. 

 

“That's right. Because you were a naughty boy. Naughty by doing all of this planning without my permission when I told you I didn't want it.” 

 

Dean tugs at the material, pushing him just a bit closer towards him. 

 

“You don't get to come after this. I get to, I'm gonna come all over that pretty face of yours. Make sure that your coworkers know that you've been fucked like a good little whore that you are.”

 

“Dean. Please.. I'm sorry. I want to come.” 

 

Dean shakes his head. “No.” 

 

He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small black anal vibrator and a cock ring that bore their initials. 

 

“You're going to hold this in until after my party. Everyone who sees you tonight will know just who you belong to.” 

 

                                         ×

 

The party wasn't what he expecting. Actually he doesn't know what he was expecting. Most of the people there weren't even Sam's friends, they were his. Benny, Jo and Garth. All of the people he met on the streets and who took care of him were him. The only one of Sam's was Jess. 

 

She had greeted him with a warm hug, whispering into his ear about the obvious plug holding Sam together. 

 

“He looks like he's about to break.” Jess laughs. “Look at the poor boy.” 

 

Dean glances over to the punch bowl that sat in the corner. Sam was standing there talking to Jo. He was shifting on his legs, shaking just a little bit and Dean knew, he was breaking. 

 

“Relieve him of his duty. I'll hold the party down for you.” 

 

It wasn't right to see him squirm, but it was kind of funny. 

 

“I told him after the party and after is what he's going to get. He has to be a good boy for it.” 

 

Jess grins. “I see why he loves you.” 

 

                                        +

 

“We miss ya. The moment that we got the call about yer birthday I wasn't sure if it was legit or not.” Benny has an arm wrapped around Dean's shoulders. “And is he treating you right because if he ain't---" 

 

“He's perfect. He tends to my needs and I tend to his. We have each other's backs. You guys can visit too ya know.” 

 

“Yeah. When we have the time.” Garth snorts and then he remembers when Dean frowns at him. “Holy muffin biscuits you don't know

“ 

 

“Know what?” 

 

Jo smiles. “We all went legit. I got a job at a marketing company. I'm the assistant to the CEO. Benefits are amazing and Garth and Benny opened their own restaurant. Dean I don't know what happened after you left but this… it got us off the streets with some viable Income and we don't have to worry about the cops hauling our asses in anymore.” 

 

Dean looks over at Sam. This had to have been him. There was no other reason behind it except for Sam. 

 

And how did he know about Benny and Garth’s dream of having a restaurant? They had only met once. 

 

“Well, when you guys do get some time. You know where to find me. I'll be here. Now if you excuse me, I have to go give the party host his thank you kiss.” 

 

Dean excuses himself and walks to Sam who hadn't left the corner. 

 

“You helped them out didn't you?” 

 

Sam smirks. “I knew they were your family, they're my family too. I needed to do what was right.” 

 

“Meet me in the bedroom. Now.” 

 

Sam doesn't waste time. He puts his cup down on the table and heads towards their bedroom. Dean signals Jess who begins to gather the party guest for a game of truth or dare. 

 

                                             +

 

“I love you.” Dean gasps out, He pushes deep into Sam, holding onto his waist. He leans down and leaves a trail of kisses down Sam's back. “I love you a lot.” 

 

A few more thrusts before he's coming inside of the older man. 

 

“I love you too Dean. So much.” 


End file.
